Televisions have traditionally been configured to display broadcast media. In many households, a television may be located in a living room for viewing by one or more members of the household. Many users additionally utilize display devices for viewing recorded media, as a home theater and for gaming. As a result, the display device is often surrounded by one or more high value devices, such as a set-top box, game console, media player (e.g., high definition video disc), multi-media computer, etc. For some users, the cost of owning a display device itself may be substantial. Thus, there is a desire to provide security for items in a consumer household around the display device.
Conventional alarm systems typically secure a household through a combination of detecting opening and/or closing of one or more doors or windows and motion detectors which detect movement in open spaces of a household. These systems typically require wiring and/or setup of one or more sensors and detectors throughout a home for installation. Unfortunately, the cost required for installation and service fees of these conventional alarm systems may be prohibitive to many consumers. Additionally, many consumers rent their home or apartment from a landlord. As such, it is not convenient for a renter to pay for the installation and wiring of conventional alarm systems in a rented household if the landlord is not willing to pay for it. In homes where alarm systems are installed, security capabilities may not provide adequate coverage as the sensors of these conventional systems are generally located at an entrance, window or hallway. Further, conventional home security systems may not adequately protect devices located within a household.
There has been a lot of attention recently directed to reducing the power consumption of television devices. Some techniques include using LED backlights instead of fluorescent backlights in LCD televisions. However, these techniques do not address when a viewer leaves the room.
Thus, there exists a desire to provide security for items in consumer households and power reduction in a display device.